Requiem of the Four Gods
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: When Miaka and Taka's childern are pulled into the sister book of the Uninvese of the Four Gods they discover that their destinies might have more in store for them then they imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! DragonGirl4 here dropping in with my first Fushigi Yuugi fanfic. Technically this was based on a story I wrote awhile ago…I've just revised and changed some things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. I do however own my own original characters and would appreciate you asking before you us them. Kay?

* * *

Chapter 1: Everlasting Story

Darkness surrounds the many houses that are lined down the street. Street lights glow dimly outside of the houses. One house in particular stands out. While down the street all the lights are out in the windows. A bright red light can be seen glowing through the second story window of this house. The light seems to dim as the screen follows it into the house.

The light slowly fades into an old book on a bookshelf across from the window. In the moonlight several familiar Chinese characters can be made out on the spine of this book. The light suddenly appears again this time a little brighter than before. It illuminates two  
picture frames that are setting on the same shelf. The one on the right shows a slightly faded photo of Miaka and the Suzaku Seven.  
While the picture on the left shows a smiling young man with a laughing young woman with her arms wrapped around his neck as he  
carries her piggy back style. The light seems to glow even brighter as it lands on this picture before it slowly fades back into the  
book.

The screen once again fades back to the dimly lit street. A sudden flash of blue light is seen through the window before the street once again goes dark. The only light is that from the surrounding  
street lights.

* * *

The sun shines brightly as several children are seen playing in the playground at a park. A young boy and girl laugh as they come down the slide. They both look over to the side and wave as they come down.

A click is heard as a young man smiles and lowers the camera he had in his hands. "Thanks kids." He said with a warm smile as he stood up. "You're welcome Koto." The kids say as they get up from the sand and run over to slide again.

Koto smiles as he watches the kids before brushing the sand from his pants. He'd been coming here for a year to take photographs ever since his parents had bought him a camera for his birthday last year.

At sixteen Koto was what most of the girls in his class would call the perfect guy. He was slightly tall around 5'8 with short slightly messy dark red hair, kind gray eyes, and a gentle smile.

He sighed as he stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky. (I guess I'd better get home. Mom'll kill me if I'm late.) He thought  
as he placed his camera in the bag that was hanging across his shoulders and started to walk out of the park.

* * *

Koto yawned as he walked down a busy street. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the crowded street. He blinked when a sudden boom was heard from over head. He looked up at the once clear sky.

"This is just great." He grumbled as a few rain drops fell onto hisface. He quickly looked around for somewhere to get out of the rain.  
(More for the sake of his camera then for himself.) He smiled when he noticed a small book shop across the street from where he was.

Quickly shielding the bag that had his camera in it he darted across the street as the rain started to pour down. The jingle of a bell is heard as he pushes open the door to the shop. He sighs as he stops to catch his breath not noticing the water that was dripping from his hair onto the dull red carpet. "That was close." He mumbled as he finally caught his breath and looked around the shop he was in.

The shop was very small, and filled with tall ancient looking bookshelves. "Wow." Was all that he managed to say as he looked around at the hundreds of old books that lined the shelves.

"You're getting the carpet wet." Came a gravely voice from behind him. Koto's eyes widened and he jumped about five feet when he heard the voice. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he turned around to find a very old, very short woman standing behind him. Her silver hair was done up in two loops on the side of her head and she seemed to have more wrinkles then she did face.

"I…I...I'm sorry." Koto managed his heart rate going back to normal. The woman nodded as she walked by him. He watched as she seemed to float instead of walk to the desk towards the back of the room. "I don't mind you staying in here until the storm lets up." She said with a smirk as Koto nodded. "However I would appreciate it if you purchased something in repayment." She said curtly as she turned her attention to the open book on the desk.

Koto sighed as he hung his head. He'd never been much of a reader and here he was stuck in a book shop. He was half tempted to take his chances with the storm. As if on cue the rain seemed to come down harder and a clap of thunder rolled over head.

(I guess going back outside is out of the question.) He thought as he looked out the window at the rain. He let out another sigh as he looked around at the shelves. His eyes lit up when he noticed a shelf titled "Ancient Chinese Folklore."

(If nothing else, I can get something for Hikari.) He thought as he sat his bag down by the door. He smiled as he stood back up and made his way over to the shelf. His sister had always loved Chinese culture ever since they where little. He guessed her love came from the stories their parents had told them of their adventures in a Chinese story book. But to Koto their stories had been just that…stories, but to Hikari they had been a source of fascination. This was the reason she was currently attending a college about two hours away to get her degree in Chinese History.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another clap of thunder. He sighed as he looked at the rows of books in front of himself each of the spines showing different Chinese characters that he didn't know. He sighed again as he continued down the aisle hoping to find something he could understand. His hopes where dashed when he found himself at the end of the bookshelves.

He was just about to round the corner and try his luck on another aisle when something did catch his attention. One of the books seemed to be sticking out father then the other books. Slowly he reached out and pulled the medium sized book from the shelf he was surprised to see that book was actually smaller than most of the other books. It seemed to be very old with a faded black leather spine, and faded red cover. The gold Chinese symbols on the front cover and the spine where almost gone as well.

He furrowed his brows when he noticed there was on odd tingling in his hands. "What the heck?" He mumbled as he started to flip the cover of the book open. "Did you find anything of interest?" Came the gravely voice of the woman from behind him.

Koto blinked and looked down at her. "Huh? Oh yeah." He said shaking his head a little before looking back at the book in his hands. "Good. The rain has stopped so if you're ready I'll let you get on you're way." The woman said as she floated/walked back to the desk. Koto blinked again before nodding slowly. "Alright." He said slowly as he followed her to the desk.

* * *

The woman smiled as she watched the young man leave the store. "I wish you luck Koto. You're parent's adventure is over…but…yours is just beginning." She said with a laugh as the screen pans outside and a blinding red light flashes. When it fades all that is left is a vacant building where the book store had been.

* * *

Ok well that's the first chapter. I hope you all read and leave lots of nice reviews. (Hint…hint.)

DragonGirl4


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone! DragonGirl4 here with an update! 

I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Big Hugs

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fushigi Yuugi…or it's characters. I do however own my original characters and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay?

* * *

Chapter 2: A Legend Reborn

* * *

Koto sighed as he walked down the road to his house. He'd been lucky the rain had passed almost as quickly as it had started…not to mention the sun had come out and had helped to completely dry his wet hair and clothes. He smiled when he looked up and noticed his house up ahead.

It was two stories with a slightly tall brick wall that surrounded it. The house it's self was a dark rusty color with green shudders. He entered the gate and shut it with a small click before heading into the house.

Once inside he started to remove his shoes and leave his bag by the door; but stopped when he noticed a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. (Uh-oh…Mom's cooking.) He thought as he put his shoes next to the door frame. He stood back up and headed towards the kitchen that was located near the back of the house. "Mom? I'm home!" He called as he walked.

* * *

"Oh Koto! I'm glad you're home!" Came Miaka's cheerful voice from the kitchen. Koto chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "You aren't the only one." He commented as he looked at his mother. Miaka smiled as she turned to face him. At thirty eight Miaka really hadn't changed much….her long red hair was done in a long braid that came down to her lower back, and her brown cheerful eyes still held their gleam…sure she had a few laugh lines now; but other than that she was still the same Miaka.

It was then that he noticed what she had been doing at the stove. All four of the burners where going; and had boiling pots on them…not to mention something was cooking in the over stuffed oven. Koto's eyes bugged out of his head as he looked at this. "Whaaa?" He asked pointing at the stove. "We won't be able to eat all that!" He said sounding very much like his father.

Miaka just laughed as she put her hand behind her head. "Don't worry." She said turning back to the stove to stir one of the over flowing pots. Koto sighed and hung his head as he put his hand on one of the chairs close to him. "Oh Koto…I almost forgot to tell you; there's a surprise waiting for you up in you're room." Miaka said not turning from her cooking.

Koto sighed and nodded. "As long as it's not another shower…I've already had two today." He said with a laugh as he turned to walk up the stairs that where next to the kitchen door. Miaka raised an eyebrow as she watched him go. She shrugged as she tuned back to her cooking. She smiled as she looked out at the bright sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. (It's been such a beautiful sunny day.) She thought with a smile.

* * *

Koto sighed as he finished walking up the stairs and walked pasted the old bookshelf setting along the wall. The picture of his Mother and the Suzaku Seven on one of the shelves. He glanced at it before shaking his head and continuing on to his room at the end of the hall.

He opened the door and smirked as he looked around his small, slightly messy room. He then noticed a small canister setting on his dresser and walked over to see what it was. He chuckled as he looked down at the film canister. "Thanks Mom." He said with a chuckle as he sat the canister back on the dresser.

He turned away from the dresser and walked over to his bed and sat down removing his camera bag from around his neck and setting it on his bed next to him. He was about to get back up to get something from his closet but stopped when he noticed a small red glow coming from the seems of his camera bag. His brows furrowed as he slowly reached over to unzip his bag.

As soon as his hand touched the bag the glow faded. He blinked before going ahead and unzipped his bag and looked inside. He was confused when all he saw was his camera and the old Chinese book he'd purchased earlier. As he stared into the bag he felt the same odd attraction he'd felt earlier. It wasn't to the bag its self but rather to the book.

He blinked as he reached his hand inside the bag and pulled the book from inside an odd tingling sensation running through his hand as he brought the book to his lap and looked down at it. The old characters on the cover where almost gone, and the cover was falling apart. Slowly he ran his fingers over the cover; he turned his head as he reached over to open the cover of the book.

Koto was so intrigued by the book that he never heard his closet door slide open, or see the figure slowly sneak towards him. The figure smiled as she walked up behind him; she paused for a moment before throwing her arms around him and yelling. "Gotch Yah!"

Koto surprised by both the voice and someone nearly knocking him off his bed from behind jumped and yelled. "GAHHHH!" He yelled as the book was thrown from his hands and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

He turned his head as his heart rate began to go back to normal and he heard the light giggling coming from his attacker. A head of dark terqouise/black hair greeted him, before the laughing face of his sister came into view. "Hi…Hikari?" He asked surprised.

Hikari laughed as she pulled back her arms still around his neck. "That was priceless." She said between laughs as she let him go and stretched out on his bed. "Yeah real funny." He said with a smirk. In all honesty he was ecstatic to see his sister. Despite the four year difference in their ages Koto and Hikari had been very close, and they still where. Or as close as they could be considering she was two hours away attending college.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked looking at her realizing it was a weakened. For most college students coming home on the weekends was normal; but not for Hikari normally she would stay all weekend to catch up on homework, or to study. Hikari sighed as she pulled herself up and stood up and stretched. Koto watched her; as he waited for her response.

Hikari was a normal looking girl for her age. She was around Miaka's height with long waist length dark terqouise hair that she insisted on wearing loose…complaining that wearing you're hair up was a way of entrapping yourself. She had warm sparkling brown eyes, and today instead of her normal school uniform she had on her dark blue uniform mini skirt, a light gray sweet shirt with her school's symbol on the right side of the chest, and a white button down shirt with a blue neck tie.

Hikari looked at her brother and stopped stretching before shrugging. "I dunno…just thought it was time for a visit's all." She said crossing her arms and looking away. Koto looked at her…he knew something had to be up…but he also knew Hikari was one who wouldn't tell you what was wrong till she was ready. So he just decided to change the subject.

"Anyways…how long have you been hiding in my closet?" He asked looking at her. Hikari smirked as she turned to look at him. "Long enough to know you need to do laundry." She said with a laugh. Koto gave her a dirty look. "Hey leave my laundry outta this." He said with a chuckle. Hikari smiled as she walked back over and sat down beside him.

"It's good to be home." She said quietly as she looked down at her hands. Koto smiled as he looked at her. It felt good to have her there again. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Koto remembered the book he'd bought her. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot!" He said as he stood and bent down and picked up the book that had been laying on the floor.

"Here I bought this for you." He said as he handed her the book. Hikari smiled as she took the book and looked down at it. "Oh Koto…" She said as she flipped the book over and looked at the back where the price sticker was. "You know you got ripped off…right?" She asked going SD and looking up at him. Koto went SD and anime fainted. "Yeah…well you know that's tacky right?" He asked giving her a glare. Hikari smirked as she struck a typical Tamahome style pose. "No it's not…it's being resourceful." She said waving a finger at him. Koto sighed and hung his head.

Hikari laughed as she went back to normal and looked at the book sitting in her lap. "Actually I really like this." She said as she tried to make out the title of the book. Koto smiled as he sat back down on the bed. "I'm glad you do." He said looking over her shoulder. "What does it say?" He asked.

Hikari glanced up at him and then back down at the book. "This can't be right…the title is The Requiem of the Four Gods." She said her eyes wide as she looked up at him. Koto blinked and shrugged. "So…?" He asked. Hikari smiled and looked back down at the book. "Don't you remember the stories Mom and Dad told us about the book 'The Universe of the Four Gods'? This might be related to it." She said excitedly as she ran her fingers along the cover.

Koto rolled his eyes. "Not again with the book." He said as he stood up and walked over to his desk and picked up the film canister before walking back over and unzipping his camera bag to put the film in it. Hikari watched him. "What do you mean not again?" She asked as he stood next to her. He sighed as he looked over at her. "Because…that was just a bed time story Mom and Dad used to tell us." He said as he went back to looking through his bag.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain the photo of Mom and the Suzaku Seven?" She asked giving him a triumphant look. Koto looked up at her. "Easy…haven't you ever heard of actors? And besides have you ever even seen the book?" He asked as he continued to look. Hikari looked away and then down at the book.

"I may not be able to prove it's real…but…I believe it is." She said looking down at the book. Koto sighed as he looked up at her. "Anyways…what does it say? You're the Chinese major." He said with a smirk hoping to change the subject. Hikari decided it was best just to go with the flow and opened the book to the first page and began to translate the Chinese characters.

"To you esteemed reader…with in these pages exists the story of the Prince or Princesses of the Four Gods and their journeys to save the World of the Four Gods." She read aloud pausing to look up at Koto. Who rolled his eyes as he stood next to her. "Go on." He said motioning to the book. "Alright." She said looking back down at the pages. "I can't make this part out." She said narrowing her eyes as she tried to read the page.

"Something…it goes on to say that the legend will unfold once the first page has been turned." She said her voice rising in excitement. Koto rolled his eyes as he turned back to his bag. "If you believe that then…" He started but trailed off as a blinding red light suddenly flashed from with in the book. "Ahhhhh!" Hikari screamed as she shielded her eyes. "Hikari!" Koto yelled as he grabbed onto the handle of his bag with one hand and her hand with the other.

He suddenly felt a forceful jerk towards the light and suddenly he lost his grip on Hikari's hand. "Hikari!" He yelled again as he suddenly found himself falling through the red light. He blinked when he found himself seeming to be falling forwards through a dark vortex…suddenly a red bird appeared and flew towards him. (What in the world?) He thought as the bird stopped and looked at him and nodded, before he found himself landing rather heavily on top of something. And his world went black.

* * *

Miaka blinked as she looked at the huge spread of food that was set out on the table. "I guess Koto was right…I did fix a little to much." She said with a laugh as she put her hand behind her head. She looked up at the clock. (Good…Taka should be home soon.) She thought as she began to take the apron she had on off. "Koto, Hikari! Come on dinners ready and you're Father should be home soon!" She called as she turned to lay her apron down.

She stopped when an odd sensation ran through her body. She stopped and shook her head slightly before turning towards the stairs. "Come on guys!" She called again and odd feeling entering the pit of her stomach as she decided to go up the stairs and see what was the hold up.

Slowly she ascended the stairs and passed the bookshelf with the picture on it. She slowly made her way to Koto's room where she found the door partially closed. "Hikari? Koto?" She asked as she gently pushed open the door and looked inside the empty room. Her eyes where wide as she noticed that her two children where gone, as was Koto's camera bag he always carried. She started to call their names again but stopped when something caught her eye. He hand instantly went to her mouth and she gasped when she saw the black and red book laying open and upside down on the floor. A glowing red feather on it's spine.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all read and enjoy and leave lots of nice reviews.

Until Next Time. Happy Trails.  
DragonGirl4


End file.
